poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Charged with Dino Power
Pirate Charged with Dino Power is the fourth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary Just as Captain Whiskers plan to take over the 21st century again, The Pirate Force, Dino Thunder and Dino Charge Rangers must team up to take down his latest robot. Plot Nina's research on Dinosaurs/How Dinosaurs aren't extinct One day at Pirate Taven, Nina was researching Dinosaurs. When suddenly, She discovered a Plesiosaurus. Just as she spoke with Ford and Stanley Pines, They protected how the Dinosaurs didn't go extinct. Captain Whiskers begins a new evil plans/The Pirate Force Rangers went after them However, Captain Whiskers plans to take over the next time dimension. So, Ford, Stanley and the Pirate Force Rangers had to go after him from taking over the next timeline. Arriving at Amber Beach/Meeting with Keeper, Anton Mercer, Elsa and Hayley Back with the Rangers, Their ship arrived at Amber Beach in the 21st Century. Then, They met with Keeper, Anton Mercer, Elsa and Hayley Ziktor who're in need of their help. Discovering the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo/The Story how Dinosaurs didn't die out Then, Everyone came to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo. With all kinds of Dinosaurs entertained in the Zoo, Nina begins to understand why didn't the dinosaurs go extinct. Soon, They've met with the Dino Charge Rangers, Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, Sir Ivan, James, Prince Phillip, Kendall, Zenowing, Heckyl and Riley's brother, Matt. Anton Mercer shows the Reefside Prehistoric Zoo/Meeting Tommy Oliver Later, Anton Mercer shows around the Reefside Prehistoric Zoo as they met with Tommy Oliver. Then, Conner, Ethan, Kira and Anton's son, Trent shows up and greeted the Pirate Force Rangers. A new robot on the rampage/Zenowing and Heckyl's newest dinosaur power discovery Meanwhile not too far from Amber Beach, Captain Whiskers's newest robot, Dino Wrecker is ready to begin his rampage through out Amber Beach. At the forest, Zenowing and Heckyl made a newest discovery of Dinosaur Powers in hopes the Pirate Force Rangers could possess. Each Dino Crystal for the Pirate Force Rangers/Creating new weapons and Zords At the Dinosaur Zoo Secret Lab, Each of the Dino Crystals of each colors goes to the Pirate Force Rangers. Then, Ford, Stanley, Anton, Tommy, Hayley and Kendall started creating new Weapons and Zords for them. Dino Wrecker on the move/Captain Whiskers' first Cybernetic Beast Suddenly, Dino Wrecker was on the move as Emmett fought him. When he gave one slash of his sword, He discovered that it was Captain Whiskers' first Cybernetic Beast he created. Crystal in trouble/Trent, Zenowing and Heckyl's rescue Then, Crystal was in trouble when the Pirate Bots were surrounding her. Luckily, rent, Zenowing and Heckyl came to her rescue. Just as Captain Whiskers and his crew retreated, The Rangers return to the lab. Captain Emmett's One Piece clue discovery/Keeper's advice of Pirate King's worth Meanwhile with Captain Emmett, He discovered a new clue to One Piece. Just as he showed it to everyone in the lab, Keeper explained to him the true mark of the Pirate King at heart. Making plans to save Amber Beach from Captain Whiskers/Dino Power Teamwork Back at the Lab, Captain Emmett, Conner and Tyler started making a plan to save Amber Beach from Captain Whiskers. Soon, They begin to make their Dino Power Teamwork. Mira and Sir Ivan trained each other/Donna and James shared each other's power Soon, Mira and Sir Ivan trained each other the Gold Ranger Way. As for Donna and James, shared each other's power with their Aknylosaurus Power in order for them to work together. Captain Emmet, Conner and Tyler's team up training/The Dino Crystals Energized Later, Captain Emmet, Conner and Tyler begin their team up training. Just then, The Dino Crystals became Energized enough for the Pirate Force Rangers to use their new powers. Trouble in the city center/A Wild Team Up to save Amber Beach Then, There was trouble in the city center. At last, The Power Rangers begin their team up to save Amber Beach. Begin the Triple Power Rangers Team Up/New Dinosaur Power Weapons And so, The Pirate Force Rangers begin their Team up with the Dino Thunder and Dino Charge Rangers. Soon, They activated their new Dinosaur Power Weapons to even the odds. Taking down a lot of Pirate Bots/Begin the Dino Armor Mode With the battle goes on, The Rangers took out a lot of Pirate Bots. Soon, The Pirate Force Rangers activated their new Dino Armor Mode and took out a lot more Pirate Bots. Defeating Dino Wrecker/Emmett and Whiskers' dual Then, The Rangers were able to take down Dino Wrecker for good. Soon, Captain Emmett and Captain Whiskers begin their dual one on one. As Emmett beat him, Whiskers regrouped with his crew. Firing the Pirate Laser/Dino Wrecker get bigger and badder However, The Pirate Laser made Dino Wrecker big enough to destroy an entire city. The Ultimate Megazord battle begins/Captain Whiskers retreated Then, The Thundersaurus Megazord with Drago Wings and Stego Surfboard, Triceramax and Blizzard Force Megazord, Dino Charge Ultrazord, Spino Charge, Plesio Charge and Ptera Charge Megazords were formed. Then, The Pirate Force Rangers summoned their new Dino Pirate Zords to combined with their Ultimate Pirate Force Megazord into the Dino Pirate Force Megazord. Just as the Rangers took down Dino Wrecker, Captain Whiskers and his crew retreated. Keeper thanked Ford and Stanley/Returning to the Pirate Tavern After the battle, Keeper gave thanks to Ford and Stanley Pines for their help as they and the Pirate Force Rangers said their goodbyes. When they return to the Pirate Tavern, They celebrate with sodas. Rangers Pirate Force Dino Thunder Dino Charge Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Marine the Raccoon *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Redfeather *Hayley Ziktor *Anton Mercer *Elsa/Principal Randall *Keeper Villains *Captain Whisker *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk Trivia *This is when they first meet the Dino Thunder and Dino Charge Rangers. Transcript *Pirate Charged with Dino Power (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5